


From hell to high water

by blueish_Green_rabbit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Things get violent next chapter, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueish_Green_rabbit/pseuds/blueish_Green_rabbit
Summary: In all the four corners of hell there were powerfuldemons this story fallows the son of one of these demons





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where there are seven foot werewolves,a type of fairy that makes plants grow faster that's not were our story starts it starts in the underworld the man breathed into his hands trying desperately to warm them as he crossed the fields of snow "ironic" he thought "I always thought hell was nothing but fire but here I am" as the ginger man walked he noticed something he somehow missed the cave to his left he new HE was in there he walked to the mouth of the cave "HEY" he wasn't wanting to push his luck so he walked in and was met with an odd sight as he looked over the boy laying in a sleeping bag the long silver hair the pale red skin the freckles it was him "hey is your name Jesse" the boy groggy sat up despite his tiredness the red skinned boy looked at the messager with a blank stare "hello" the words snapped the boy out of his trance and said "yeah number one who are you number two why do you ask" the ginger said "I have a message for you it's from your father" as the man said his father it took a moment to process when he did Jesse jumped up throwing his arms in the air with happiness "I haven't heard from dad in too long sure it's only been two days but still" Jesse was thinking faster than his mouth could process stuttering on almost every word "so what's the message say" Jesse said with a smile on his face "it says your father wants you to come back to his level of hell" Jesse frowned "well it was fun being in the ninth circule" Jesse said as he grabbed up all his stuff "but dad says I gotta come back so whatever" when he got all of his stuff he looked at the messager and said "you probably should leave soon too cuz the demons in this circle of hell don't like such weak victims"he said over is shoulder as he walked out in the snow storm that was the ninth circle he followed the path that got him were he was "it took a while in the blistering cold but I got the entrance" the entrance to the upper level of hell was a large gate as he walked through the gate a blinding light appears and suddenly he's Home not only was this confusioning it was disorienting so he felt slightly like the room was spinning trying to stabilize himself his father suddenly walk into the kitchen where Jesse was trying not to throw up his father was surprised how fast his son got here so fast Jesse hugged his father not only to stabilize himself but also because he missed his only caregiver he's all his life his father reciprocated the hug when the hug was done "dad it's been too long" with a large smile on his face his father thought back to his child days he was a lot like his own son but still he felt Gilt and thought the way to atone for his idiotic behavior "son listen to me I have something ... (sigh) important to tell you" Jesse looked at his father with an inquisitive look staying silent listening to his father "I had another child years ago before you were ever born" Michael (Jesse's father) was prepared for a freakout from his son but his son had the face of someone who didn't care "ok... good for you" "what I'm saying is I want you to find them" Jesse looked at his father with excitement feeling the flame of adventure in his stomach "of course I will" jumping up bearly containing his excitement "son wait before you go let me explain some stuff. ok so you have a sister and her name is Elizabeth gray she and her mother lives not far from were the entrance of hell is so if your planning to get there fast I suggest you go through the hell gate to the human world.I know you just got back to me but I think finding them will help you" Jesse noding his head still slightly exited about the quest he was sent out on "dad I understand there's no need to worry I've beent to the human world before ok" after about an hour of getting his stuff together he was at the door of his house ready to head out but his father stopped him to give him a certain sigil a communication sigil a small stone tablet with purple markings on the top "a small incantation is all you need to call me through dimensions alright if you need to call me for anything just call me alright" "dad don't worry so much I'll be back in no time alright I love you and again I'll see you soon good bye" both waving goodbye as Jesse walked through the gate the blinding light appears making he's way through as he opens he's eyes he was somewhere that felt strange like he was here before he put his hand on his head and then realized something his horns and infact his tail we're both still there then he remembered the potion his father gave him he said it would make him look human it would make it look like he had no horns although it couldn't "get rid of" his tail it was just to big to use illusion magic so he'd just have to hide it under his coat it also turns he's skin a super pale color if you add his already existing freckles he looks human so as determined as the night is cold the story will continue in the chapter


	2. Hidden family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jesse makes his way to the family he didn't know he had rousing truths come to light

As Jesse hid his tail in his coat he was making his own path out of the forest he was in.

Just about twenty minutes later of confusion and getting lost "YES" Jesse yelled as he stepped out of that annoying forest he realized he was in outskirts of a town. He griped his backpack wondering how far into the town his sister is as he walked in he shot with culture shock there were too many people he felt slightly nervous he kept his head down as he walked through the streets 

He was looking at every street sign until HE FOUND IT  
his eyes lit up practically running to the address that his father told him about.

Finally he'd found it the house of is hidden family   
just as he was about to knock the door opened to Jesse's surprise it was a female as he started talking   
he could barely speak "um h-hi im je-jesse um is your name Alice" his cheeks a bright red color "ironic" he thought "no that's my mom I'm Elizabeth, what do you want" Jesse was thinking of how to respond 

he took notice of her tone of voice it was nice but worried as well as her hight she taller than him 

Approximately six foot two inches and her hair it was   
a busty brown color some parts of it looked straight up   
grey "hey" Jesse snapped back to reality 

looking embarrassed he said "sorry listen I just need to talk to your mom that's all" 

"I'm sorry" he heard a voice from inside 

"what do you need" that must be her "excuse me but are you Alice" "yes but why do you need to talk to me what wrong" 

"I have something to tell you, you may not like it".

One hour later 

"so yeah my dad sent me here from Montana   
to find you and we'll I'm here."

Elizabeth and Alice were both silent   
but Jesse noticed Elizabeth looking at her mother with an intense gaze 

"Why did you never tell that I didn't have quote a dad that left the moment he found out about me unquote" 

"I just thought it would be better I'm sorry "

Elizabeth sighed getting and up storming off to her room "listen I'm sorry for the reaction from my daughter but you can understand right" 

"Yeah i understand" 

"It a long way from here to Montana so I guess you can   
stay here for tonight if that's ok with you"

"Thanks a lot I'll just sleep on the couch" 

"If you need anything just let me know and I can help you"

a couple hours pass it's eleven forty pm   
everyone else is asleep "it's time"Jesse said quietly and grabbed the stone tablet whispering a small incantation and BOOM suddenly Michael was there 

it was almost like a hologram   
"Hello are you there yet" " yep I'm here and we'll everything is going good...why am I here again"

"I wanted you to check on them I still care for my offspring even if it isn't you"

"Now I'm jealous" he said that and then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his side and then he realized he wasn't it the house anymore he was in the backyard with the door broke of it's hinges and blood on his side 

"What the fuck" Jesse yelled   
"how the hell did I get out here" he thought then he saw   
IT. it was seven feet tall covered in hair and looked like a fucking dog "a werewolf just great why are you after me huh what are did ya not like me touching this house or what please tell me cuz I care sooo Much" 

The wolf visibly got angrier ducking it's head to step outside two feet stood between them"

"Perfect" Jesse thought not being sarcastic but as serious as could be 

He fell asleep with his coat on because it was cold   
it was a good idea as he pretty much a checkmate to every mythical creature 

as he quickly grabbed the powdered silver he threw it right in the eyes of the fleabag 

when werewolves made contact with silver in there Wolf form it.was.bloody 

Jumping out of the way of the wolf 

dispelling the potion that makes him more human from his body he started clawing at the sides of the barking bitch 

As well as using his long spear shaped tail to hack and stab at the wolf 

but the wolf was ready to sacrifice a bit of blood to get the upper hand as Jesse went In for a stab he got to close the wolf grabbed him by his neck 

"What the hell was up with this wolf it's bleeding from the eyes but it's not stopping, whatever I got this" 

as Jesse tried to speak he was keeping it's attention on his mouth while it forgot about his sixth limb 

as it slowly got in position it was time to strike 

rapidly wrapping hit tail around his foe's neck squeezing as tight as he can as Young as he is he's not afraid to kill something or someone that's trying to kill him 

as the wolf stated to lose it's connection to the land of the living it also started to transform back into the human body 

"Holy shit!"


End file.
